The centralized management of the animal care and use program at Northern Arizona University (NAU) was formalized in June 1986. The Animal Facilities Manager and Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) have projected future animal care needs and developed a training program for investigators and staff. Excellent support from the administration and IACUC has allowed significant progress. In 1989 a new laboratory animal care facility costing $800 K and an Avian Cognition Laboratory research facility costing $300 K were opened. In addition, a second full- time Animal Facilities staff person was added to the animal resource. Over $419 K in extramural support for fourteen research projects involving vertebrate animals was received by NAU in FY 1988-89, including $247 K from PHS sources. Except for specialized avian memory research, all animal care is provided in the new laboratory animal care facility adjacent to the Biological Sciences building. Due to budget limitations at the time of the facility's construction, an autoclave and cage washer could not be purchased. These are essential equipment in any modern animal care facility, permitting safe, efficient and proper fulfillment of the basic animal husbandry standards recommended by NIH and USDA guidelines. This proposal specifically seeks funding for these two pieces of necessary support equipment. With acquisition of the same, thorough, consistent cleaning and sterilization of animal cages and ancillary items can be met in a fashion that maximizes animal health, personnel safety and efficiency.